Night, Day, Hand in Hand
by AbygailJunior
Summary: Katerina was an average school loser until she stumbled into a world of myth and monsters. She discovers she has powers and, that her family might not be as normal as she thought it was and she meets new, interesting people who will become an important part of her life... Please read and review, I need encouragement people! :-)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Here's a fanfic. I'm taking a break from my other story because I havn't gotten ANY inspiration which makes me sad. I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: I'M BORN LAZY!**

_Aw, shit._

Yep, that's the first thing I think of when I wake up in a bed, a headache nearly killing my poor brain. I look around me. Nobody there. Memories from last night come back to me. I can vaguely remember the shape of a huge dragon or maybe dragons and the smell of blood. I look down at my shirt and try hard not to lose my lunch. It's covered in stale blood and _reeks_.

"Oh good, you're awake now. I'm sorry I had to leave, but I had to help a friend." A girl says, walking in quickly. She has brown hair attached in a ponytail and eyes the colour of gold. "I'm Courtney, daughter of Hecate." She says, smiling like what she had just said was perfectly normal.

"Um, sorry… _what_?" I immediately regret my words. _Really, Kat, first day and you can't even be polite? _I think. "Oh, sorry. I'm Katerina Jo Carlson." I say, probably blushing like mad.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have told you something like that so … soon." Okay, now, I'm puzzled.

"Something like what? Where exactly am I? What's going on?" So many question and no answers. My headache is killing me and my hands are tingling. I felt this sensation before, but where? When? Arrrrgggghhhh! I hate not knowing what's going on. It makes me feel vulnerable.

"You deserve a proper explanation. Come with me" she says. We walk out of a little, more like medium-sized, cabin. The warm air immediately hits me and I smile, feeling the breeze playing with my blond hair.

We walk for a while. Kids about my age, some older, are chatting and they are all carrying weapons and orange T-shirts saying "Camp Half-blood". Did I land in mental institute, or what? I mean, seriously, I can't even read! We pass a few buildings, or cabins I should say. They are all completely different and decorated in very original ways. Forgetting all about the circumstances, I smile. This place is amazing. There are so many colors everywhere and the style of the painting is completely different for each one. One isn't painted, but is made of cement and has seashells stuck to the walls. And another one painted dark blue with diamonds "sprinkled" on the wall. I must have my mouth dangling open, because a laugh snaps me back to reality. Courtney is clutching her stomach and laughing so hard she's gasping for air. My CPR instincts take over and I rush over to her side.

"Are you all right?" my voice is frantic which only makes her laugh _harder. I've always been the best at making a fool of myself. _I think, mentally face-palming myself.

"Man, you should have seen your face, it was priceless!" she finally says, still laughing.

"Okay, I get it. I looked like a monkey. Don't rub it in!"

"Sorry," she's still laughing lightly, though. "Let's go see Chiron." And we head for a big house.

"Wait a second. You mean _the _Chiron from the myths, trainer of all great heroes?" Hey, I might be blond, but that doesn't mean I don't know the concept of "common knowledge".

"Yeah, he's our camp director." _Don't worry, it's- just-a-dream._ I think to myself, but still… _No! Snap out of it! You are in a dream! Comprende?_

Courtney knocks on the door and we walk in. At a table sits a middle-aged man, sitting in a wheel-chair, and a slightly older man, who obviously enjoys drinking. His brown curly hair is mess and his eyes are blood-shot.

"Oh goody, another brat to take care of." He says without looking up from his card game. _How rude!_

"Now, Mr. D, I'm sure Katerina won't cause any trouble." The other man says.

"No, she only nearly blinded Argus!" he snaps. _What did I do now?_

His voice is so soothing, I want to curl into a ball and take a trip to Dreamland. "Now dear, I'm sure you are very confused." _Hell yeah, I am! _"Let me explain. Humans believe that myths were only created to explain science in Ancient Times, when knowledge and technology weren't good enough. But those myths really did happen and the gods live today. These gods sometimes go down to Earth and have, herm, relationships with humans. And then demigods are born, also known as half-bloods. What I mean, is that you are one of them." His brown eyes are looking at me, full of concern, as if trying to read my thoughts. All I can say is:

"Yep, definitely dreaming."

Then the most extraordinary thing happens: the so-called Chiron straightens and gets out of his chair. My eyes nearly pop out when I see that he doesn't have legs, but the ass of a horse!

"Do you believe me now?"

I meant for it get out as "Okay, now I do." But it came out more like:

"Uhggmniesido." _Great, now, I'm speaking like a two-year old. Life is just wonderful._

"Wonderful. Well, now that everything is clear. Perhaps Courtney can take you to the Hermes cabin, until you get claimed." He says a smile creeping on his lips.

Courtney pulls me out, in case I might say another very smart thing.

"Well, that went well. At least Mr. D didn't incinerate you or drive you completely mad." She says cheerily. But honestly all I can think of is what just happened .

"Can somebody please explain to me what happened?" I ask. "All I remember is being chased by some creature and everything going blank!" my voice is hysterical, but come on, I just learned that half-horse people, in fact, exist and I'm the daughter of some godly weirdo!

"Calm down, Joey. You'll be staying in the Hermes cabin until you get claimed, which means that your godly parent will prove to all of us that you are in fact his or her daughter" she says, grabbing my shoulders.

"His." I reply, my tone blank. "I live with my mother." My mother is a singer. She sang in bars when she was younger, but now is a music teacher in a professional music school.

"Okay, _his_. It rules out a few possibilities." She says, looking at me as if trying to decipher a really complicated message.

"Here we are!" We finally arrive at some old shack. The paint is peeling off and I can feel the pit in my stomach growing bigger and bigger. Out of all the beautiful cabins, I just _have_ to end up in the worst one.

"Judging by the look on your face, I can tell that you aren't exactly thrilled to move in. Don't worry it's only temporary, you'll probably get claimed within a week" it looks like she done this before. I'm about to ask her who she thinks my godly parent is when some girls wearing heels so high, it's a wonder they aren't falling, come to me.

"Hey hon, looks like your savior-or should I say, boyfriend-finally woke up after being knocked out for five days. Do you want to visit him, I'm sure you'll go perfectly well with the _nerd_." She says making kissing noises while, what appears to be her goons, are swooning. Courtney's eyes glow and the girl is levitated from the ground, but shrieks aren't helping my still-pounding head-ache.

"Drew, do you need a little help getting back to your cabin or can you shut up and walk away like nothing happened?" as soon as she says it, _Drew_'s eyes nearly pop out of her face. _Oooohh this is gonna be good._ Courtney's eyes slowly dim and she "drops" the girl, who lands on heels which not so surprisingly snap.

"I'll get you for that!" she shrieks "those cost me a fortune!"  
"But nothing your dear parents can't afford, right?" and without waiting for an answer, she drags me inside the terrible-looking cabin.

A good-looking guy comes up to me, his curly brown hair bouncing everywhere

"Hey! The famous light-hero!" he says, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "The name's Stoll, _Connor _Stoll." He says imitating James Bond. I definitely like this guy. But I still wonder what he meant by "famous light-hero".

"Give her a break, Connor, she was already attacked by Drew and her loyal servants."

"Ooohh, was there a catfight?" he asked arching his eyebrows.

"No, I just gave them a taste of their own medicine." She says, smiling proudly. Then she turns to me and says:

"I'll leave you, okay? Connor can answer all your questions." She says stepping out the door. "Connor, try not to traumatize her too much, please?" and with that she leaves me along with my questions. Curiosity controls me:

"What do you mean by "famous light-hero"?" he looks at me with huge eyes and says:

"You seriously don't remember?"

"Nope, otherwise I wouldn't be asking you."

"Okay, sit down. It's time for a bed-time story." He says, pushing me towards a bunk bed. "We heard screams from the forest, so a lot of us ran to those screams and we saw you fighting a hydra with what looked like a stick, I think. You had first-degree acid burns and we knew you wouldn't make it unless we got you out of there _now_, that's when Carl, a son of Nyx and a camp-nerd, ran in front of you and tried to blind the beast with darkness, but he got tossed to the side. The Hydra was about to charge when your whole body, especially your hands, started shining and the thing exploded into a pile of dust. Our security guard, Argus, and a few other campers, including the Nyx kid, had to go to the infirmary for a few days in order to recover. Don't worry, none of them got blinded.

I'm staring down at my hands and wondering how could a first-class loser end up killing a monster and nearly blind several people, I can only see one answer: I _am_ a monster.


	2. Chapter 2, songs and fire

**Hi, again! Yeah, I'm back J I want to give a special thanks to the person who followed and favorite this story 1 day after I posted it! Thank you so much! Have a cookie (::) **

**Disclaimer: You know what? I think I'm just gonna throw in random stuff in here from now on. I GOT A+ IN CZECH! :-D **

I heard the melody of an instrument, a harp maybe. I opened my eyes and shut them right after. _Damn. Who knew the Hermes cabin could be so bright? Oh… wait, Hermes cabin, dinner, singing, light… Ugh… _ I groaned as I remembered last night

_Flashback (weeeee! Time travel!)_

"Well dinner isn't gonna come to us, so let's come to dinner!" Connor winked at me and the whole cabin walked out to what looked like a mess hall, while tripping and stumbling. I was at the end of the group and had to crane my neck in order to see the other tables. The Hermes table was, by far, the fullest. _Wow, Hermes must like messing around a lot. _I thought.

I sat down next to Connor. Note to self, **never sit next to a Stoll unless you want to be soaked in Coke.** Connor was having a mini food fight with his brother and Travis was quite obviously in the lead, considering he had already dumped mashed potatoes on my shirt three times. I was mildly surprised when I saw kids talking to their cups.

"Ask the cup what you want to drink." Travis told me. I nodded, _Why not? After all, I just learned that I've got superpowers, so this should be nothing._

After I had stuffed my face with ravioli and iced tea, Chiron stood up and made an announcement:

"Heroes, I give you five minutes to get to camp fire. Be there!" Everybody walked in one direction, but I raced towards the Hermes cabin and took a random shirt off my bed. I had bought a few in case I needed fresh clothes. I was just changing, when I heard a knock.

"Uhhh… Sorry…" a black haired boy stammered and blushed as he saw me. And I realized I was in my bra. _Crap_. "I'm looking for Connor, he owes me ten drachmas."

"Oh, uh, yeah, sorry. Connor isn't here right now." I slipped my shirt on and walked out the door.

"So," he asked me. "What's your name?"

"Katerina or Kat if you want." I replied. "You?"

"I'm Andy, son of Nyx, goddess of night. Also the guy you kinda almost blinded."

"Oh." I winced. "Yeah, I heard. Sorry about that."

"S'okay, no harm done. But, seriously, you have cool powers." He said, smiling.

"Well, someone told me you could control darkness."

"A bit." He bragged. "But, nothing like what you did. I'm pretty sure you burned my eyebrows rightoff my face!" I laughed.

We made it to some sort of theatre, where a bonfire had been lit.

"Campers, " a tall blonde guy said. "We have decided to let not only the Apollo cabin tonight, but also whoever volunteers!" the crowd cheered as I took a seat next to Andy.

The music started and tons of people started dancing and singing. When the music ended, the tall guy said:

"Any volunteers?" hesitantly, I raised my hand. "Wonderful! Please come up on stage!" he asked smiling. I walked the small stairs that led to the stage, tapping my leg nervously.

"Hi, everyone. My name is Kat and I'm going to sing "Let it go" by Idina Menzel." I said confidently, I _could_ not chicken out.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_ Not a footprint to be seen_

_ A kingdom of isolation,_

_ And it looks like I'm the Queen._

_ The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_ Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried_

_ Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_ Be the good girl you always have to be_

_ Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

_ Well, now they know_

_ Let it go, let it go_

_ Can't hold it back anymore_

_ Let it go, let it go_

_ Turn away and slam the door_

_ I don't care_

_ What they're going to say_

_ Let the storm rage on,_

_ The cold never bothered me anyway_

_ It's funny how some distance_

_ Makes everything seem small_

_ And the fears that once controlled me_

_ Can't get to me at all_

_ It's time to see what I can do_

_ To test the limits and break through_

_ No right, no wrong, no rules for me_

_ I'm free_

_ Let it go, let it go_

_ I am one with the wind and sky_

_ Let it go, let it go_

_ You'll never see me cry_

_ Here I stand_

_ And here I'll stay_

_ Let the storm rage on_

_ My power flurries through the air into the ground_

_ My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

_ And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

_ I'm never going back,_

_ The past is in the past_

_ Let it go, let it go_

_ And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

_ Let it go, let it go_

_ That perfect girl is gone_

_ Here I stand_

_ In the light of day_

_ Let the storm rage on,_

_ The cold never bothered me anyway _

I ended the song and opened my eyes. They were all staring at me with their mouth dangling open, their eyes staring at the top of my head. _What? Is my hair that horrible? _ I glanced upwards and freaked out when I saw a huge, glowing lyre hovering above my head. The image fades and the tall, blonde guy hugs me.

"Well, hey, Sis."

**Well, thanks for reading! I'm sorry if it's short. Pretty please, can you review, I need encouragement guys seriously. By the way, if anyone wants me to continue my other story, just tell me.**

**If you do I'll give you a cookie on the next chapter. J**

**Clem**

_**Ps: I know, it wasn't my best work**_


	3. Chapter 3, I get a deadly weapon!

**Hello, darling people of Earth! First, I want to give a cookie to the person, who reviewed my story, it really cheered me up! So, here you go (::) Second of all, I'm going to Spain in a week or two so I'll be writing a lot then!**

**Disclaimer: I LOVE COOKIES! :-D**

**Chapter 3**

The small flashback ended and I swung my legs to the side to get out of bed. Wow, being a daughter of Apollo didn't always have advantages, the place was so bright; I could barely open my eyes.

"Good morning, cutie." A small boy said, winking. Sheesh, hormones kick in fast at that age, I thought.

"You do know, I'm your sister, right?" I asked, slightly worried about the kid's mental stability.

"Doesn't matter to me, you're hot!" he replied, grinning like a monkey. I waked out the door with my clothes, rolling my eyes. The cue for the showers wasn't long, so after only fifteen minutes, I had made it out of there fresh and clean.

I put on my favorite cyan sweater and jogged to the mess hall. The table was almost full except for a seat next to the small, hormonal and annoying boy that also happened to be my half-brother.

"Couldn't get enough of me, could ya?" he said, smirking.

"Ah, you keep on dreaming." I said, sticking an apple in his mouth to keep him from talking. The guy in front of me laughed and said:

"Face it Marcus, you have no clue how to make a move on a girl."

"See," I said, pointing at him. "the voice of wisdom has spoken." We all laughed and Marcus pouted.

"Hey, " the blonde guy said "you're the new girl who sang yesterday, Katerine, right?

"Actually, it's Kat." I said "What's your name?" I asked curiously.

"John. I haven't been here for long, I came here a few months ago, in fact. Right after the big war with the Romans and titans and stuff." He said.

"What war?" I asked.

"Something to do with Gaea and a prophecy with seven demigods. Most of them are at Uni now or training to be warriors."

"Nice! Can we meet them, you think?"

"No, they aren't here anymore. Although there's Rachel, the camp oracle. She's known Percy for a long time and they're still in touch." I nodded and finished my breakfast, silent and thinking to myself.

We all went back to our cabins after eating, but I decided to walk around. I found myself in front of the arena, I hesitantly went in and sat on the benches, Courtney was slashing at dummies..

"Can I try?" I asked.

"Hi! Sure, come on." She beckoned for me to come. "Do you have a weapon."

"Nope, I guess I'm gonna need one?"

"Unless you wanna use your fists, yeah." We entered an old shack. It smelled of dust and old wood. Several swords were hanging on the walls and I could see a few weapons I had never seen before in my life.

"Maybe this'll fit." She said, handing me a huge spear. I took it with one hand and immediately fell to my knees.

"Um, do you have anything a bit less heavy?" I asked , struggling to stand up.

"Yeah… let me see." She rummaged through a trunk.

"This ought to do." she said grinning. I took bow and arrows and smiled. _Light, easy to carry, good aim… perfect. _

"I'll take the fact that your grinning like an idiot as a yes." She said, obviously glad to not have to search for the perfect weapon, anymore.

We walked out of the small cabin and I settled in front of a dummy, ten meters away and shot. The arrow whistled and with a satisfying _tunk_ pierced through the heart.

"Good aim." I heard a voice say. I turned around and found myself in face to face with Andy.

"Thanks." I replied, smiling. His grin grew huge.

"Hey, I've got an idea. How 'bout we train in the forest?"

"Sounds good to me!" We raced to the pile of rocks that suspiciously looked like a giant pile of dear droppings. Andy stopped and got a small bag out of his pocket, my eyes widened as he pulled out two bronze breast plates.

"Here, put this on." He tossed me one of them. I was still staring at him when I finally asked:

"How do you fit all of that in one tiny bag?" I probably seemed bewildered.

"It was a birthday present from my friend in the Hermes cabin." He smiled. "He stole it from the hunters, a group of immortal girls serving Artemis."

"Sounds cool, how do you get enlisted?" I asked. Hunting all day long seemed awesome to me. Andy's face became dark.

"If you become a hunter, you have to give up the company of men."

"Oh." I said simply. _Okay, maybe it isn't such a good idea after all… and I don't want to be away from you. Woah, where the hell did that come from?_

"You run, I chase." I said smiling evilly. I barely had time to reach out for my arrows, he was already ten meters away from me.

"You are that you're going to lose?" he cried from a distance.

"Wanna bet?" I raced after him. We went like this for a while until I lost sight of him. _Man, he runs fast! _ I thought. I dragged myself along the stream and collapsed.

"Gah, I need water." I muttered to myself and bent down to drink, but something caught my eye. There was light behind a big purple curtain, covering the entrance of a cave. I raised my weapon and slowly walked to the source of light. I pushed the curtain away and saw a tall girl with frizzy, red hair, red V-neck top, skinny jeans and worn out, red converses that had doodles on them. She looked about seven teen years old and was painting a pond on a canvas.

"Oh, hello!" she said smiling, brightly. "Come in, please, I rarely get visitors. Besides Percy of course. Would you like some tea?" I looked at her. I had just barged in an arrow and a bow in hand, ready to shoot her like a squirrel, and she was offering me _tea_? Oh well, might as well get used to it.

"Uh, sure!" we sat down and she poured some brownish liquid in two pottery cups. "So, you said you knew Percy?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know the Percy, the legend-guy, the great Annabeth Chace's boyfriend, the savior of Olympus. Pick whichever you want." She said, smiling.

"Who is Annabeth Chace." As soon as I said it, I regretted it, her face remained calm, but her eyes seemed to have been broken into a thousand pieces.

"Annabeth is Percy's one true love." She said taking the two cups and setting them in the sink. "They fell into Tartarus, you know? When they came back, they could barely stay away from each other. When you tried to talk to Percy, Annabeth was always there." She had a sort of glazed look on her face, but she snapped out of her trance and cheerfully said:

"Well, never mind that. The past is in the past." That's when I heard someone screaming my name.

"Oh crap! I'm sorry have to go!" I said as I remembered Andy." Thank you for the tea! I'll come back tomorrow, if that's all right!"

"Yeah, "she smiled. "No prob!"

And I ran out of the cave.

***Hides behind a track can waving a white flag* Please don't hate me, I know it's bad and short. Well, thanks for reading! I'm truly sorry if this chapter sucked, but I've been out of inspiration and I really wanted her to meet Rachel (I've got something planed for that ;-). **

**Pretty please, read and review. It means a lot to me.**

**I love you all! **

**PS: I'm juggling three stories at a time so it's gonna be very hard to update every day, but I swear I'll do it every week.**


End file.
